User blog:Alex.sapre/4000 Edits + 1 year anniversary!
Hello all! Some of you might know me as this wiki's bureaucrat, admin, or staff. You might call me Alex, Alex.sapre, The Most Expensive Boss, Flowey, or even Omega Flowey. My name is Alexander Sapre, and I am a proud member of the MCSM Staff. I first stared editing on November 26th last year, one year before tomorrow. I was first promoted to Moderator by LudwigVonKoopa22/EllegaardRedstone22 on January 10, 2016. I was then demoted by Darthwikia25 two days later because I did not meet the requirements yet. I still kept chatting and editing, however, and I was promoted to Administrator on April 7, 2016 after EllegaardRedstone22/LudwigVonKoopa22. After Ellegaard's demotion, I was nominated for Bureaucrat and promoted to it on June 19, 2016. I had resigned as bureaucraft a few motnhs later due to stress of the trolls but then changed my mind and was repromoted. I have a total of 4011 edits, with 967 of them being mainspace edits. I have blocekd a few users, closed several threads, and posted in threads countless times. I have just hit 4000 edits yesterday and my 1 year milestone will be tomorrow. Because I will be on chat for quite a while tomorrow, I have decided to make the celebration blog today. A big thank you to everyone who has been with me throughout this 1 great year. Here are some special people I would like to acknowledge: Shoutouts Darthwikia25 A fantastic founder, head of staff, co-worker, and friend. You have been a great help to me and it is my pleasure to serve you and this wiki! Order of the Command Block Great chat moderator and is great for listening to troubles and talking with. You have been a great chat moderator since you were promoted! Thibo1102 Although you are inactive now, you are one of my oldest and best friends on wikia! Thank you for being with me for so long! Domitron3 Although we have had some arguments and disagreements, and I did not think you were ready for mod during a period of time, I believe you have improved for the better and I can see you becoming a moderator of some sort in the future! Vlevin One of the top editors on this wiki. You have helped the wiki so much, you are a great editor, you are very knowledgeable with the policy, and you are a very kind person. Thank you for all your work to the wiki! A HUGE THANK YOU! Finally, the most important part of the wiki as a whole is the users. Without users, there would be no community. Without the users, there would be no wiki! The users edit, chat, and post. Without the users here, it would be impossible to turn the wiki from a newly founded wiki into this wonderful place to edit! To every user who is reading this, thank you for your contributions to the wiki, it helps more than you can imagine. I wish you all the best and look forward to several new great years! The most expensive boss, Alex.sapre (talk) 22:39, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts